fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Lucina
Move Page? So it seems "Marth's" identity is revealed. Should we move this to a new page or wait? Are You Serious 23:48, April 17, 2012 (UTC) :I was going to ask the same thing. I think there was debate over whether we should have the Black Knight at that page or his true identity, and we ended up having the man behind the mask be the page with the alias being a redirect. However, I think that was some time after RD was released. I actually want to see what other people have to say before we move, or even add the info, since the game isn't "officially" out yet, if I recall.--Otherarrow 22:39, April 17, 2012 (UTC) :But can you actually say with any certainty that this is not ''marth? Giving the FE track record, I seriously doubt that it is some new Marth, and to provide consinstency, I think the two pages should be combined. Zeke, Camus, and Sirius are all one page, are they not? Even though it was never directly stated in game, (as far as I know) that the three are one. --FF 16:57, April 17, 2012 ::Actually, what Are You Serious was saying is that we do know who the masked Marth really is, and she isn't Marth. The question is, should we reveal it now and move the page, or should we wait for the game to be "officially" released and see if there is more info on the matter, or should we keep it here to not spoil people?--Otherarrow 23:13, April 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, with the Zelgius/Black Knight thing, the Renning/Bertram thing and the Briggid/Eyvel thing we probably should move the page, but maybe we should wait until the game's official release Are You Serious 23:48, April 17, 2012 (UTC) :::So we wait until the 19th to start adding spoilers and such? Fair enough.--Otherarrow 23:57, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Sooooo, it's NOT Marth..... But I've heard on other websites that Marth was king!? Dah, I was really wanting another game with Marth in it :(--Swallows 04:16, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Well i guess I was right when I thought Marth was a girl back when I was younger playing ssb, I'm still confused is this "Lucina" a cross dresser and is calling herself Marth or is "Marth" a whole different person?????!!!! Like WTF--Swallows 04:22, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :Actually the real Marth in Fire Emblem: Awakening appears as a DLC, this Marth is the imposter because she was hiding her identity to exposing by her Mark on her eye. 07:03, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :Just goes to show that it is most certainly NOT wise to jump to conclusions and make assumptions until you have gotten all your facts right.--Engweimin 16:03, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for clearing that stuff up for me :) I'm not a HUGE fan ( yet)--Swallows 23:46, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Base Stats. The thing about the base stats has me confused. The stats she has are not her absolute bases as posted by Serenes (they appear to be higher than those for one thing) and there are fractions involved, and I am not sure where the "higher" stats here came from. An explanation would be nice.--Otherarrow 20:11, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Does anyone know her base stats if her mother is the nameless maidenZtyran (talk) 09:17, July 8, 2019 (UTC) Trivia Whenever a trivia section is made for Lucina's page, it would probably be good to note that, assuming what I've heard is true, Lucina is the first Lord in the series who can be lost in battle without triggering a game over.--Lspec 05:13, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Kindof Funny I think this Marth makes a more convincing male than the original.--Neko Vira (talk) 06:26, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Companion with Owain Is this because Chrom and Lissa have a sibling relationship?? i would be wrong if Owain is allowed to marry Lucina??-- 06:02, April 28, 2013 (UTC) :Owain and Lucina are cousins. They can reach S rank, but their info pages lable eachother as 'companion'. Not entirely sure whay you wanted as an answer, But I hope I helped.--L95 (talk) 12:35, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Marriage How is she able to marry the Avatar? Shouldn't that break/corrupt the history/future? 09:14, February 18, 2015 (UTC) :Not necessarily. First off, the Avatar was designed to allow the player to support with everyone as a personification of themselves. This of course means that they designed it to be able to marry whoever the player wanted them to. Second, the Avatar marrying a child character would not break/corrupt the future since the future already is changing in the process of the story. The Avatar, in a game file where they marry a child character, may not have gotten married in the alternate future, hence the time traveling of the children also provided a new route for the Avatar's love life. Also, Morgan was designed to leave their own future ambiguous to compensate if they are the child of a child character. There really isn't anything about marrying them that breaks the storyline, though personally I never married any of the children characters.—Nauibotics (talk) 19:12, February 18, 2015 (UTC) ::Is Morgan from a different time than Lucina? (I've not made it that far in the game, I was just curious about the Avatar x Lucina marriage) If the Avatar (past) married Lucina (from the future), Morgan's existence doesn't make sense, unless Morgan is from a different time. Lucina Has Better Stats in Chapter 4 Than She Does When You Recruit Her. On top are Lucina's stats as the boss of Chapter 4 on Normal Mode. Below are Lucina's stats immediately after recruitment. Everything except for her Luck is lower (she lost more than ''half ''of her HP and Defense!!) than her stats as the boss. ChaosController448 (talk) 18:32, February 6, 2017 (UTC) : The listed recruitment stats are actually her '''base' stats, the bare minimum. What actually happens is that the game calculates her stats based on her parents' stats. As quoted on her page: : "The formula for her actual base stats are the "current stats - mother's class base stats) + (Chrom's current stats - Chrom's class base stats) + Lucina's absolute base stats divided by 3, then added to the child's class base stats." : On personal experience, I usually pair up Chrom with my Avatar, leading to a Lucina that has higher and pretty solid stats upon recruitment. - Fastesthe1 (talk) 18:49, February 6, 2017 (UTC) English Heroes VA It is mentioned that her Spring variant is voiced by Alexis Tipton, but if I recall from when I played the game the English VA for her "normal" version is uncredited entirely. Do we know who voiced her there? Was it Tipton, still Bailey, or someone else entirely?--Otherarrow (talk) 22:42, April 23, 2017 (UTC) Bailey for regular version. She also voices Palla if I'm not mistaken.-- 22:57, April 23, 2017 (UTC) :The blank space is apparently Laura Bailey. She seems to remain uncredited for reasons involving her union. Kimlasca warrior (talk) 23:24, April 23, 2017 (UTC) :I'm kind of wondering how we should format the voices section on this page since it kind of looks like Alexis is going to be voicing her going forward. She's just now also doing Lucina's "Masked Marth" variant in Heroes. Most of the images in the gallery aren't loading Glitchylover957 (talk) 00:51, April 24, 2017 (UTC)While on the page I'm getting an issue that the majority of the images from the page's gallery aren't loading.Glitchylover957 (talk) 00:51, April 24, 2017 (UTC) :The images all seem to load for me. Try refreshing your browser? Kimlasca warrior (talk) 01:34, April 24, 2017 (UTC) Normally, you just have to scroll such large galleries to the end to make them appear properly. If that's not the case, then I don't know what the issue is.-- 01:56, April 24, 2017 (UTC)